Hells Guardian (Wrestler)
Dieser Artikel behandelt den Wrestler Hells Guardian. Für den Mitspieler Hells Guardian, siehe hier. Für sein Alter Ego, den General Manager, siehe hier. '''Hells Guardian '''ist ein ehemals bei ECW aktiver Wrestler. Trotz seiner zuletzt mittelmäßigen Erfolgsbilanz und seines Tweener-Status' war er bis zum Ende einer der beliebtesten Wrestler von ECW. Hells ist dreifacher ECW European Heavyweight Champion und verschwand im Frühling 2013 aus den Shows. Biographie Hells Guardian debütierte bei ECW #1 und konnte in der ersten Runde des Titelturniers Arnold Starck besiegen, verlor im Viertelfinale dann aber gegen Jens Samuel. In der Folge wurde Hells durch einen Sieg in einem 4-Way Match zum #1-Contender auf den ECW European Heavyweight Title von Apokalyps, den er beim King of the Ring auch gleich um den Gürtel besiegen konnte. Apokalyps holte sich den Titel jedoch beim SummerSlam zurück und verdrängte Hells mit einem weiteren Sieg für lange Zeit wieder aus dem Main Event. Beim December to Dismember besiegte Hells Arnold Starck, ehe er sich 2009 als dritte Partei in die Fehde zwischen AfRon und Cyrus einmischte. Trotz einer Niederlage gegen Cyrus beim One Night Stand konnte der Höllenwächter bei der Third Anniversary Show beide bezwingen. 2010 begann Hells eine lange Niederlagenserie, wurde aber dennoch von den Fans ausgewählt, um bei Reborn gegen Fredy B anzutreten, den er jedoch nicht besiegen konnte. Nachdem er selbst von Jay Saxay besiegt worden war, änderte der Guardian nicht zum ersten Mal sein Gimmick und sein Aussehen und wurde kurz darauf bei ECW NXT der Pro von Julan Madsen. Die beiden zerstritten sich jedoch bald und wrestleten bei Xtreme X-mas Xperience in einem Gates of Hell Match gegeneinander, welches Hells gewinnen konnte. Das Jahr 2011 begann für den Höllenwächter mit einer Reihe Tag Team Matches, in denen er jeweils Julan Madsen gegenüber stand. So unterlagen Guardian und Sam Rogers bei ECW #24 Madsen und Cyrus. Dafür konnte bei ECW #25 das Team von Hells Guardian und Jack Stone Julan Madsen und Astaroth schlagen. In beiden Duellen war Madsen Teil der Entscheidungen, jedoch nicht Guardian (Pin an Rogers / gepinnt von Stone). Während dieser Zeit brodelte die Rivalität zu Cyrus wieder auf und führte bei ECW #26 zu einem Six Men Tag Team Match, wo Hells mit den Brandt-Brüdern teamte um es mit Team Power Elite und eben Cyrus aufzunehmen. Auch hier hatte Guardian nichts mit der Entscheidung im Match zu tun, musste aber erneut klein beigeben. Hells Guardian hatte offensichtlich die Nase voll von den ewigen Tag Team Duellen und den ungeplanten Niederlagen und so hatte er im März 2011 bei ECW #27 sein erstes Einzelmatch des Jahres gegen den FanStar. Hier erlebten die Fans einen äußerst aggressiv zu Werke gehenden Höllenwächter denn er zerlegte den Newcomer in sage und schreibe 58 Sekunden! Dieser Moment schien die Kehrtwende für Guardian zu sein. Beim Angriff der Klonkrieger verlor Guardian jedoch gegen Jack Stone nach einer wahren Schlacht. Dieses Match war der Aufhänger für ein Programm mit Stone, dem er bei ECW #28 erneut gegenüber stand, erneut in einem Tag Team Match und erneut verlor das Team von Guardian nachdem Stone, der mit AfRon teamte, Karl Bauer den Sieger von NXT Staffel 1 pinnte. Erneut gewährte man Guardian ein Einzelmatch, dieses Mal gegen Chayne SAW. Diesen pinnte Hells Guardian in kürzester Zeit und das trotz dem stiffen Matchverlaufs auf beiden Seiten nach einem Small Package. Zur Feier der mittlerweile 30. Ausgabe von ECW hatte es Hells Guardian in einem Non-Title Match mit dem ECW European Heavyweight Champion AfRon zu tun. Im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen Gegnern konnte Guardian hier lange Zeit mithalten und dem Monster arg zu schaffen machen, jedoch verlor er im Juni schlußendlich doch gegen das dominante Monster. In den nächsten Wochen kam es zu einer Fehde zwischen Hells Guardian und Leon Chame, der nach der Schlacht bei Angriff der Klonkrieger nun als White Knight bekannt war. Guardian als Befürworter der Dunkelheit war der Weiße Ritter ein Dorn im Auge. Bei ECW #31 bezwang Guardian Chame mit Hilfe des Small Packages, doch dies war nicht das Ende zwischen den beiden. Revolution X erfasste ECW im Sturm und sorgte für einigen Wirbel im lilanen Brand. General Manager Triple F beschloß ein Team zusammen zu stellen und dies gegen die Revolution in die Schlacht ziehen zu lassen. Anführer der Revolution war Chris Connor und dieser scherte Randy Robinson, Papa Legba sowie Guardians früheren Rookie Julan Madsen um sich. Durch seine Erfahrung mit Madsen war Hells Guardian dementsprechend ebenso Teil von Team ECW wie Cyrus und Leon Chame. Diese drei zogen gegen die Mannen Connors in den Kampf und dieses Match fand bei T.R.I.B.U.T.E.T.O.T.H.E.T.R.O.O.P.S. statt. Nach einem Hot Tag von Chame zu Guardian räumte dieser im Ring auf und pinnte Robinson nach dem Hellraiser. Hells Guardian hatte einen wichtigen Sieg errungen und das in einem Teamkampf und das mit Chame an seiner Seite. Der Siegeslauf ging weiter. Guardian schlug beim darauffolgenden ECW #32 auch Sam Rogers und dies zum dritten Mal in Folge mit dem Small Package. Der Einroller schien eine nützliche Methode des Höllenwächter um seine Matches zu beenden und zeigten den Wandel den Guardian durchmachte. Seine Matches wurden methodischer und schwerer auszurechnen weswegen er noch gefährlicher wurde. Gefährlicher für Leon Chame, der nun Opfer mysteriöser Mindgames von Guardian wurde. Jeder rechnete mit einer kommenden harten Schlacht der beiden und so gelang Chame und Guardian die größtmögliche Überraschung. Nach dem Tag Team Match zwischen AfRon & Chame auf der einen und Fredy B. und Guardian auf der anderen Seite taten sich zunächst Fredy B. Chame und Guardian zusammen um dem übermächtigen AfRon zuzusetzen doch als dies erledigt war attackierten beide Fredy B. Der Grund hierfür war offensichtlich. Bei der Survivor Series sollten sowohl Fredy B. als auch Leon Chame und Hells Guardian in einem Elimination Chamber Match um den ECW European Heavyweight Championship von AfRon antreten. Die Allianz von Chame und Guardian hielt bei ECW #35 an wo die beiden Revolution X in Form von Chris Connor, der ebenfalls Teil der Elimination Chamber sein sollte und Julan Madsen, dem Connor mittlerweile als Mentor beratend zur Seite stand, schlagen konnten. Erneut war Guardian erfolgreich und schulterte seinen ehemaligen Rookie. Guardian schien endlich einen verlässlichen Partner gefunden zu haben. Jedoch zerbrach diese Allianz, sofern man diese so nennen konnte, rasch und nach einigen Aktionen von Chame und Chris Connor musste der Höllenwächter die Segel streichen. Verärgert über den Fakt, dass Chame ihn hintergangen hat wollte Hells Guardian Rache. Nach langer Wartezeit kam es zum zweiten Hells Gate Match in einer mysteriösen Arena in der Unterwelt. Hier tat sich Hells mit den damaligen ECW Tag Team Champions von ThunderRumba zusammen um gegen deren Herausforderer von Team Power Elite und Leon Chame anzutreten. Team Power Elite konnte hier den Sieg beim Heimspiel des Höllenwächters erringen und das durch den Small Package, den Guardian zuvor öfters einsetzte. Nach dem Match forderte Guardian Chame zu einem finalen Match der beiden heraus. Dieses fand bei Xtreme X-Mas Xperience in der Dortmunder Westfalenhalle statt und wurde zudem noch vom Wheel of Massacre als Last Man Standing Match ausgewiesen. In einer Schlacht die ihren Namen vollkommen verdient hatte konnte sich Hells Guardian durchsetzen und Leon Chame für einen 10-Count niederringen. Mit einem siegreichen Abschluß des Jahres 2011 fing auch das Jahr 2012 direkt gut für Guardian an. Im Mainevent von ECW #38 konnte Hells Guardian den ehemaligen Champion Chris Connor in einem Hardcore Match bezwingen. Direkt im Anschluß entwickelte sich eine Fehde mit Fredy B. in der sich Hells erst mit seinem und dann mit dem ehemaligen Rookie von Fredy herumschlug. Doch nach seinem Sieg über Dale Roscoe attackierten sowohl Roscoe als auch B. den Höllenwächter und auch das Match zwischen Fredy und Hells endete mit einer Schlappe für den Höllenwächter. Glück im Unglück könnte man da schon fast sagen, denn Fredy B. sollte nach seinem Sieg über Guardian ein Number One Contender Match gegen Jack Stone erhalten. Doch Stone attackierte B. bereits im Parking Lot und machte so einen Kampf unmöglich. Guardian rückte nach und wies Stone in seine Schranken. Hells war also wie eine Katze wieder einmal auf seinen Beinen gelandet und direkt im Titelpicture gegen den damaligen Champion AfRon. Er suchte sein Glück in der Offensive, doch AfRon war ihm körperlich überlegen und doch schaffte es der Höllenwächter bei ECW #44 nach seinem Sieg über den NXT2 Sieger Masaru Watanabe den Hellraiser gegen den heranstürmenden AfRon durchzubringen und zumindest ein Zeichen zu setzen. Auch verbal konnte Guardian nun punkten, doch am Ende war es AfRon der über Hells Guardian stand. Nach einem Sieg über Ali Bin Way und Sam Rogers attackierte Rogers Hells Guardian und leitete so eine kurze Konfrontation ein. Diese war zwar kurz, sollte jedoch die Weichen für die darauffolgenden Wochen stellen da Rogers Teil einer Gruppierung namens ACA wurde. Immer wieder fand sich der Höllenwächter nun in Duellen mit der immer stärker werdenden Gruppierung wieder und bildete mit Masaru Watanabe sowie seinem vor kurzem noch Rivalen gewesenen AfRon den Widerstand welches simpel Team ECW genannt wurde. Bei Battlefield Europe konnte Guardian gemeinsam mit Watanabe den Sieg über Rogers und Kid Austria einfahren nachdem der junge Japaner den Österreicher erfolgreich schultern konnte. Dieser jedoch konnte am Ende der Show mit Hilfe des Money in the Bank Koffers die Mission von ACA zuende bringen und AfRon entthronen nachdem dieser Jack Stone schlagen konnte. Gemeinsam arbeiteten die drei an einem Plan ACA zu zerstören, jedoch wurde AfRon von ACA hinter den Kulissen böse attackiert und konnte so nicht am geplanten 5 on 5 War Games Match bei der Survivor Series antreten. Nachdem auch die fest eingeplanten Team Crow durch ihren schweren Autounfall nicht mehr in der Lage waren bei ECW anzutreten wurde das Match auf 3 on 3 gekürzt. Jedoch waren Hells und Watanabe allein auf weiter Flur gegen die schier übermächtigen ACA. Doch im letzten Moment kam Hilfe und zwar in Form von Fredy B. Fredy war zwar Mitglied von ACA, das jedoch aber nur gezwungener Maßen und als die Zeit reif war konnte Fredy wieder zur richtigen Seite, der Seite von Team ECW hinzustoßen. Zu dritt konnten sie ACA bei der Survivor Series schlagen und hatten somit sowohl die vakanten Tag als auch den ECW Heavyweight Title wieder zu ECW geholt. Während die Tag Team Title vakantiert und in einem Turnier ausgekämpft wurden verblieben nun Masaru Watanabe und Hells Guardian, da Fredy B. mit Sam Rogers nach den Tag Team Titles jagen wollte. Beide entschlossen sich bei ECW #53 den Champion auszukämpfen, der damit rückwirkend seit der Survivor Series als Champion von ECW da steht. Hells Guardian konnte den Japaner in Liverpool schlagen und somit zum zweiten Mal nach 2008 ECW Hevyweight Champion werden. Als Champion hat man immer eine Zielscheibe auf dem Rücken, das merkte Guardian schnell. Denn direkt nach seinem Sieg über Watanabe kam Kid Austria heraus um auf sein Rematch zu pochen. ACA im Hinterkopf fügte Guardian noch Watanabe in dieses Match hinzu und machte aus dem Titelkampf bei X-Treme X-Mas X-Perience ein Triple Threat Match. Leider verlor Hells Guardian hier den Titelgürtel auch schon wieder. Glücklicherweise jedoch an Masaru Watanabe. Erfolge * Hall of Fame-Einführung 2013 * Royal Rumble-Sieger 2019 Titel *2x ECW European Heavyweight Champion SAW100 *Platz 64 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 63 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 36 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 28 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 96 in den SAW100 2013 *Platz 24 in den SAW100 2019 Year End Awards * Year End Awards 2019: Sieger der Kategorie "Comeback des Jahres" Wissenswertes *Hells Guardian war der erste Wrestler, der AfRon in einem Einzelmatch clean besiegen konnte. Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:ECW-Wrestler